Heir of Hades
by FlyingBoar
Summary: Hades and Nico discuss important matters that were wholeheartedly unexpected. Set sometime during/after heroes of olympus, or possibly in a slight au where the events of heroes of Olympus were different.


The skeleton guards let Nico di Angelo pass through the tall gates of Hades place without trouble. He walked through the courtyards and dead jeweled gardens of the palace, moving into the main entry.

The structures were made with unparalleled craftsmanship, pillars and obsidian carvings lining the impossibly high ceiling and arching walls. Hey, when you're the Lord of the Dead, you can get Michelangelo and Davinci to decorate.

He was about to take a hall to the left to go up to his chambers, when a skeleton stepped in front of him, chattering. It clearly had a message. He'd learned to decipher the sounds of the skeleton teeth clicking like another language. The one in front of him kept repeating: 'Hades, Hades'

A cold little knot of nervousness formed in his stomach. He froze for a moment. Mostly, his father acted okay with him ever since the Battle for Olympus. Sometimes Nico even thought he saw pride or something almost like caring flash in his dark stern eyes. He often helped his father with tasks in the Underworld, and acted as an advisor. He knew his father appreciated it, though he never said anything.

But whenever he was summoned, his mind flashed through everything he had done recently, looking for things Hades might take issue with.

He walked quickly into the throne room of Hades, noticing with dismay that Persephone was there as well. The arched ceiling was far above, skeletons with spears and AK-47s standing at the doors.

Hades reclined on his black throne of fused bones, while Nico's stepmother sat on her black flower throne gilded with gold. Persephone cupped her chin in her hand tiredly. Nico had been around her enough to know that she was put out, and he hoped he wouldn't be spending any time with a stem and petals.

Hades towered in his seat, looking imposing. Nico walked in front of their thrones and kneeled.

"Father. Queen Persephone." he said, greeting them.

Hades jerked his head, and Nico rose. Persephone blew a piece of hair out of her face, disgruntled. She was in a mood, apparently.

"Nico." Hades said, his voice cool and commanding. "After much, deliberation, Persephone and I have...come to a decision."

Persephone humphed. "'Much deliberation'! More like you decided to publicly humiliate me. I'm going to be the laughingstock of Olympus! You'll never hear the end of this from my mother! She'll throw you into a harvester!"

Hades held up his hand to her. "Persephone! This is my house! I can do as I like!" he snapped. Persephone quieted and sulked in her chair.

Hades sighed. "As I was saying, we have reached an important decision. About you."

Nico swallowed. Persephone seemed angry, so it couldn't be all that bad, right?

Hades regarded Nico with scrutiny. It might've been Nico's imagination, but he thought he saw approval and satisfaction in his face under his cold features.

Hades leaned forward and laced his long fingers together.

"Nico di Angelo, I have decided to make you my heir. You will serve me indefinitely, acting as my lieutenant. If I should become indisposed, you have permission to act in my place. In times of war, you will act as a general. You will maintain your place in my court, moving to the seat of highest importance aside from mine as a prince. You will not become a god. You will, however, become my immortal heir, but you will remain much as you are physically. Over long periods of time you might change, but there are no guarantees. If I should ever fall, which is likely to never happen, you will inherit my power, making you the King of the Underworld."

Nico blinked. Did this mean his father trusted him? He felt proud of himself, which was not something that happened often. Or ever, really.

Persephone huffed. "Unheard of! Making a bastard your heir! I don't think it's ever been done! Your heir SHOULD be the child of your Queen! But no, you make a random scrawny little son of a mortal your immortal heir! It's just not done!"

Hades glared at her. "Nico has more than proven his worth. And YOU'VE borne me no sons. This seems fitting."

"That doesn't change the fact that his mother was some other mortal woman! First you have the nerve to drag me down to the Underworld against my will! Then you have the nerve to father children with other women! Then you have the nerve to make one of them your heir? This has gone too far!"

"Persephone! Please!" Hades growled. Persephone crossed her arms and glared at Nico, as if trying to decide what type of rose bush she would like to grow in his liver.

Hades brushed his robes, making the tortured souls woven into the fabric writhe. "Nico, step forward."

Nico walked slowly to the foot of his fathers throne, still disbelieving. Persephone glared daggers at him.

Hades held out his long cold hand, touching it to Nico's forehead. Nico felt like an electric current traveled through him. Hades set down his hand and Nico stepped back.

"There." Hades said, approval coloring his tone infinitesimally, not enough for anyone but Nico to hear.

Persephone huffed.

Nico felt happier then he'd ever been. Which wasn't saying much, but still.

"Thank you Father, I- I won't let you down. It's an honor."

Hades raised his eyebrow. "You'd better not."

Nico nodded.

Persephone looked malcontentedly away from them.

"Now, Nico, you will be in the Fields of Punishment in half an hours time. Mesperyian wants your help with Báthory; she's enjoying it again. Maybe some waiting in line, or suffocation, make it something without blood."

Nico nodded, leaving the throne room. He heard Persephone begin to argue with his father again as he left.

That his father trusted him, especially with something like this, made him feel like he just drank a tall glass of nectar. His father was satisfied with him, to the point where he would want him around forever. That was enough to put a smile on his face as he walked causally into the fields of punishment, screams, pleas for mercy, and a sulfurous smell greeting him like old friends.

* * *

(**AN) Please review, your praise make me insanely happy, and your criticism makes m****e write better. If you're indifferent, thanks for reading it anyway, sorry that it wasn't your cup of tea.**


End file.
